


Pasmo niespodzianek

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Ogłaszam was szwagrem i szwagrem [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean ma dość, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Salthazar - Freeform, brak bety, dla siostry od siostry, przygotowania do ślubu, prócz Adama, rodzinka w komplecie, sorry Adam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Im dalej w las z przygotowaniami do ślubu Sama, tym bardziej Dean wie, że on żadnego mieć nie chce. Poważnie. Lucyfer nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.





	Pasmo niespodzianek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Wszystkiego najlepszego, sisi!  
> (Jak raz się wyrobiłam z terminem, możesz być dumna.)

 

Im dłużej jego młodszy brat organizował swoje wesele, tym bardziej Dean upewniał się, że nie chce takowego mieć.

— Czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? — jęknął, czując się jak idiota nie wiedząc co zrobić z rękami.

— Musisz nauczyć się tańczyć — stwierdził Sam.

— Umiem tańczyć! — zawołał.

— Taniec towarzyski? — spytał brat z widocznie słyszalnym zwątpieniem w głosie. Wiedział, że Dean ma różne talenty, ale…

— Jestem bardzo towarzyski podczas tańca, wystarczy? — usiłował wymigać się od lekcji.

— Walc? Cha-cha? Fokstrot? — Drążył Sam, wiedząc, jaką odpowiedź otrzyma.

— Sam, weź przestań. To ty będziesz tańczyć pierwszy taniec, a nie ja. Nie może ćwiczyć z tobą Balthazar? To w końcu z nim się hajtasz — usiłował wymigać się jego brat.

— Nie, nie może. Poza tym on teraz zajmuje się muzyką i dekoracjami razem z Castielem — wyjaśnił Sam.

— Nie mógłby… — zaczął znowu Winchester.

— Daj spokój, Dean! Jesteś moim bratem i drużbą. Proszę? — dodał, wydymając wargi i robiąc psie oczka.

— Ugh, w porządku — jęknął Dean, bo poważnie, sile psiego spojrzenia Sama nie dało się oprzeć.

— Świetnie! Zaczniemy od…

 

***

 

— Lista gości? A na co ci lista gości? Jak sądzisz, jak wiele nas będzie? — spytał Dean, patrząc podejrzliwie na pudełko pełne papeterii. — Na pewno nie aż tyle na taką dużą kartkę — wskazał brodą na papier trzymany przez Sama.

— Powinniśmy zaprosić tych, którzy nam pomogli i nie chcieli nas zabić — odparł Sam.

— Wiesz jak bardzo to zawęża listę zaproszonych ludzi, prawda?

Sam westchnął, wpychając Deanowi ołówek i kartkę.

— Nie będę robił tego sam, zwłaszcza, że to był twój pomysł, żeby to Balthazar załatwiał nam garnitury — powiedział oskarżającym tonem.

— Nie wiedziałem jaka jest alternatywa! — krzyknął Dean. — Poza tym, niechętnie to przyznaję, ale ma koleś ma gust.

— Jestem pewien, że się wzruszy, gdy o tym usłyszy — powiedział młodszy Winchester, wypisując swoje propozycje.

— A tylko spróbuj mu powiedzieć. Będziesz wtedy szukał nowego drużby. — Dean spojrzał na niego groźnie, po czym zaczął wypisywać na liście nazwiska ich małej rodziny, zastanawiając się jak wiele osób będzie od strony przyszłego szwagra.

 

***

 

— Powiedz, że tym razem będzie to coś przyjemnego — mruknął Dean.

— Myślę, że ci się spodoba — stwierdził Sam. — Teraz w lewo — pokierował go, a Winchester posłusznie skręcił, tylko po to, by chwilę później zaparkować.

— Ten uśmiech jest przerażający, wiesz? — Dean spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. — Za dużo czasu spędzasz z szwagrem.

— Którym?

— Jak to którym? Oczywiście, że Lucyferem — odpowiedział Dean.

— Jeszcze nim nie jest, poza tym kiedyś będzie też twoim — uświadomił mu młodszy brat.

— Chyba w twoich snach Samantha — mruknął Winchester.

Sam jednak go zignorował stając przed schodkami prowadzącymi do sklepu.

To nie był zwykły sklep.

Cukiernia.

Dean spojrzał na Sama, na sklep, a potem znowu na brata.

— Czy my jesteśmy tu w tym celu, w którym ja myślę, że jesteśmy?

— Dlaczego nie wejdziesz i się przekonasz? — spytał Sam z uśmiechem.

— Koleś, jeżeli się mylę, to będę bardzo zły, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

Kiedy weszli podeszła do nich niska kobieta, wyglądająca całkowicie niegroźnie.

— Dzień dobry, jestem Sam Winchester, a to mój brat, Dean… — zaczął młodszy z braci, ale kobieta mu przerwała:

— Próbowanie tortów weselnych, tak? — spytała z uśmiechem.

— Wiedziałem, że jesteś moim ulubionym bratem — powiedział Dean, klepiąc Sama po plecach i ruszając za kobietą, która już i prowadziła do oddzielnego pomieszczenia.

Sam chciał powiedzieć, że był jego jedynym bratem, ale przypomniał sobie o Adamie i poczuł coś gorzkiego w ustach. Otrząsnął się i poszedł za starszym Winchesterem.

 

***

 

Wszystko, ale to wszystko było gotowe. Sala udekorowana, zamówiony catering, dobrane garnitury, zamówiony fotograf, goście siedzący na swoich miejscach, sam Bóg czekający na udzielenie im ślubu. Jedyny problem polegał na tym…

— Gdzie oni do cholery są? — warknął Dean, powoli wpadając w panikę. — Goście się niecierpliwią i jeżeli zaraz nasi bracia nie będą na swoich miejscach…

— Dean, uspokój się — powiedział Castiel, powstrzymując go od ciągłego chodzenia po pokoju.

— Jak mam się uspokoić? Powinniśmy być tam za dziesięć minut, a ich wciąż nie ma! — krzyknął Dean, w tym samym czasie, w którym dostał wiadomość.

 

 

_Idź z Casem do sali. Wejdź bocznym wejściem, powiedz mu, żeby spotkał się z bratem przed głównym wejściem._

 

 

— Chyba się znaleźli — powiedział Castiel, czytając mu przez ramię.

— Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? Chodźmy — zawołał Dean i niemal pociągnął Casa w stronę sali.

 

***

 

Castiel stanął koło Balthazara, pozwalając by drzwi przed nimi się otworzyły.

— Myślałem, że to Sam będzie tym kroczącym do ołtarza — powiedział, łapiąc brata pod ramię.

— Może innego dnia, braciszku — szepnął mu Balthy.

— Co? — nie rozumiał Cas.

— Dzisiejszy dzień, jest całkowicie twój — powiedział, po czym przekazał jego rękę równie zaskoczonemu Deanowi. — Opiekuj się nim dobrze, Dean-o.

— Sam? Co się dzieje? — spytał Dean, patrząc raz po raz na brata.

— Jak to co? — spytał Lucyfer. — Tata was połączy, a potem ogłosi nas szwagrem i szwagrem, nie?

— Ale przecież Sam i Balthazar… — zaczął.

— Gra aktorska, stary i ustawka jak się patrzy, słońce — rzucił Gabriel.

— Wiedziałeś o tym? — spytał Dean Castiela.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, ale…  — urwał Cas.

— Ale? — spytał słabo Dean.

— Ale dlaczego nie? — powiedział Castiel. — Wszystko jest gotowe, Dean. Jest tu cała nasza rodzina. Kocham cię. Czego chcieć więcej?

— Ja… tak —

— Tak? — spytał Cas.

— Tak — odpowiedział Dean.

— Nie to żeby coś, ale ta część powinna nastąpić później, panowie — powiedział Balthazar.

— Zamknij się — rzucili jednocześnie jeszcze-nie-małżonkowie.

Anioł prychnął.

— Tato, możemy? — spytał Michael.

Bóg uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, myślę, że już czas ogłosić was szwagrem i szwagrem — stwierdził rozbawiony.

— Ekhm — odchrząknął Dean.

— To znaczy was mężem i mężem, oczywiście — poprawił się, nawet nie usiłując udawać zakłopotanego.

 

***

 

— A więc, Sammy? — zaczął Dean, gdy wesele powoli dobiegało końca. — Kiedy wychodzisz za mąż?

Sam spojrzał na niego znad kieliszka.

— Mam jeszcze czas — stwierdził, patrząc z uśmiechem na swojego chłopaka, który uciekał przed Castielem, któremu najwyraźniej coś zabrał.

— Ja też tak myślałem — powiedział starszy z braci.

— Jesteś zupełnie innym przypadkiem — zbył go młodszy. — Ty się bałeś szatana. Umówmy się, że po wszystkich przejściach z Lucyferem mam do tego trochę większy dystans niż ty. Poza tym, jesteśmy już z Lucyferem rodziną z twojego powodu.

— Cóż za dyplomatyczne podejście — powiedział Dean, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo będzie musiał go upić, żeby przestał mieć w dupie kij od szczotki.

— Nic innego mi nie pozostaje. Ktoś tu musi być dorosły — mruknął rozbawiony Sam.

— No dobra, Samantha. Dorosły, nie-dorosły, zasuwaj na parkiet, bo naślę na ciebie Chucka. A wiesz, jak on optymistycznie podchodzi do posiadania większej rodziny. Może jakieś małe aniołki biegające po bunkrze? — spytał, patrząc jak jego brat się czerwieni.

— Jeżeli od kogoś będzie tego oczekiwał, to od ciebie — stwierdził, ale odstawił posłusznie kieliszek i ruszył wyciągnąć Balthazara do tańca.

Dean westchnął i sięgnął po zostawione naczynie. Napił się i zaskoczony zmarszczył brwi. Kto do cholery pije sok na weselu?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.
> 
> Tak jak powyżej, tekst jako tekst nie będzie kontynuowany. Serię odznaczam jako zakończoną, ale zostawiam sobie więcej niż jedną furtkę, jeśli by się przyjrzeć, gdyby znowu mnie naszło. Wciąż nie wiecie, jak to wyglądało z punktu widzenia Balthazara i Castiela, planowanie tego spisku tak naprawdę się nie pojawiło, no i koniec tego tekstu... Myślę, że wiecie co mi chodzi po głowie.


End file.
